Yvonne Raedler
Yvonne Raedler (This character was created by Belle) Elita and Astra better known as Yvonne and Yasmin are the daughters of Hiller Eduard Voldemārs and Lilita Rebane. History Hiller and the twins mother Lilita were very young when they met, she was seventeen and he was twenty. It was not love at first sight for either of them, by any means. Lilita Madara Rebane is a Dark Witch, she is not the stereotypical version either. No one knows Lili's business, but everyone in Latvia think they know something about Vītols. In Latvian Vītols means Willow. Lili was born in Estonia, she learned the Latvian language as a child when her family went into hiding. Hiller and Vītols were forced to work together, they had taken a very high paying hit on a foreign Ministry Official. It naturally lead to fighting first, the fighting called the attention of Aurors. Instead of leaving, something neither Vītols nor Hiller are known for. They fought back. They did not stop fighting each other, they broke to save the others lives so they could be the one to take it. It was romantic. In the end they were too wounded to keep fighting each other, they had themselves patched up but vowed it would end in bloodshed. Yasmin was born exactly nine months later, she was born thirteen minutes before Yvonne. Hiller and Vītols did not raise their daughters, Hiller's brother Alfons Voldemārs, and Alfons' wife Genoveva Raedler have been their mother and father since infancy. Yasmin and Yvonne were raised in Balvi, Latvia. They were born August 3rd 6:15 and 6:28 am, Yasmin is everything Yvonne is, and more. Yvonne is in-your-face about it, Yasmin is demure, refined. Alfons and Genoveva have always agreed that they look enough like Hiller and Vītols they do not have to ever tell the truth. Genoveva is bothered by keep this secret, she gave the twins her name to confuse them if they looked into their ancestry. She is not hiding anything from them, but they do not know that Genoveva is not their mother and Alfons is not their father. The Raedlers are multilingual, Yasmin and Yvonne were taught German, and Latvian, English last preparing for enrollment in school. Yvonne is the younger sister Genoveva's daughter Sabrina. Yvonne has the better relationship with her older sister, seeing her as not much different from her twin or their mother. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Yvonne and Yasmin are twins, fraternal twins. Yvonne has brown hair, and Yasmin has blonde hair. The Raedler twins both have bright blue eyes, the eyes of their father. Yvonne has light brown hair, it is very straight. It brushes past her shoulders and is usually always worn down. Yvonne has hazel eyes, light, and not unlike her mother's, in the right light they are very much like Yasmin's. She is eight inches taller than Yasmin. Personality Yvonne has the same traits as her father Alfons she can be quiet and intimidating, with a silent confidence. She also has her mother Genoveva Raedler's combination of cute ferocity. Yvonne, not unlike Yasmin, and Sabrina happens to have been tutored as soon as she began to speak and comprehend language. She does not like to sit, and read but she is a quick study, she is self-confident and very perceptive. She knows, and is fluent in many languages. Thus far, her favorite languages to converse in are Latvian, and German. Relationships |-|Family= Alfons Voldemārs Genoveva Raedler Sabrina Raedler Yasmin Raedler |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Possessions Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM